The Feelings of Christmas
by I'mwiththevampires08
Summary: This was an entry to BritishBitches Smutvent Calendar. A one-shot dealing with AxJxBxE and the fun that they can have on Christmas morning. Pure smut, no holding back. For mature audiences only. You have been warned...


**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT NO ES MIO...**

**AN: OKAY FOLKS, SO HERE IS THE ONE SHOT I POSTED FOR BRITISH BITCHES' SMUTVENT CALENDAR. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKIE BECAUSE IF YOU DO, I JUST MIGHT DO A PART TWO INVOLVING ALL FOUR OF OUR LOVELY VAMPS...**

**OH AND STOP BY THEIR SMUTVENT CALENDAR TO SHOW ME SOME LOVIN' THERE. I'M CHAPTER 8. IT'S 25 DAYS OF SMUT-TASTIC LOVIN AND WE'VE STILL GOT SOME GREAT AUTHOR'S COMING UP LIKE MISCHIEF-MAKER1, FIBERKITTY, VOLDEMORTPERFUMES AND MUGGLEINLOVE...**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS MY FELLOW SMUT LOVERS!!**

Christmas…

It was that awful time of year where people find every excuse in the book to buy you things that you either don't need or don't want.

I happened to be with a family that believed in all those things.

It's not that I didn't love them... I did. I just wish that for once, they wouldn't waste so much money and time on me. I mean really, they'd given me the most important thing in the world to me so far… they invited me into their family and accepted me for who I was, and I accepted them.

I had been married to Edward for just a couple of months now, this being our first Christmas together. I was one of them and I loved it. Everyone seemed to love me, including Rosalie. And since the change, Alice and I had bonded even closer. I'd even gotten to know Jasper a lot better than I'd had when I was human. It turned out he was a pretty funny guy, when he wasn't under stress to not kill the humans around him.

I found myself sitting with Edward in the living room Christmas morning watching the whole family buzz with excitement. Alice was a blur as she made sure their tree was decked out into the biggest, brightest monstrosity that I had ever seen.

"How did you guys get that thing to fit in your door?"

"Oh, it was a blast. You should've seen Alice. She refused any help as she was balancing that pine on one shoulder and maneuvering the door with the other. I was willing to help her, but she refused."

I turned to Emmett with confusion skewed on my face. "Why in the world did she refuse you?"

"Turns out that Jasper made some comment about her needing him with his manly strength and that's all it took to set her off."

"Yeah well, I had no idea my husband was such an asshole. If he keeps this up, there ain't no way in hell I'm giving him or Edward my Christmas present."

Edward jerked his head toward Alice as a silent communication was passed between them.

"What gift? What did you get them Alice? You didn't tell me!!" I was a bit hurt, considering Alice already knew what everyone in this family was getting and I thought she had already told me all of the gifts that she was planning on giving.

"Oh Bella, don't worry about it. All will come to pass very, very soon!!" Alice jumped herself up and down as Edward rolled his eyes at her.

"Do you know what she's talking about?" It didn't go unnoticed by me that Edward avoided my gaze.

"Yeah, I know what she's planning on giving us. I helped her plan the whole thing; but like she said, it'll happen very soon."

If there was something I hated even more than unnecessary spending was when they conversed with one another in secret without me.

"But why? It's not like the damn surprise is for me! And besides, correct me if I'm wrong, but I've been known to keep secrets."

Edward smirked at me. "Yes, you have been keeping secrets haven't you?"

His vision looked past me at that moment as something else caught his eye. I turned and saw Jasper strolling into the room, looking at the decked out Christmas tree with admiration.

"Where is she? Where is my lovely wife?"

Alice appeared right next to him with a grin on her face. "Who's laughing now, hot shot? I told you I could do this whole Christmas tree thing quick and easy. Now pay up my handsome husband."

I couldn't look away as I saw Jasper's arm wind around Alice and pull her in, barely catching his words.

"I do believe I owe you one of my mind blowing orgasms my darlin'. What shall you want this time? I'm thinking if using my very talented tongue on those beautiful lips of your…down here." His hand moved smoothly down her stomach and cupped her core.

Oh my god. I suddenly felt a little light headed and extremely wet. I looked around the room and noticed that Emmett and Rosalie were all over one another (which wasn't really _that _much of a surprise in all honesty) and Carlisle had Esme pressed up close and tight around himself, his hands roaming up and down her body.

Only Jasper could do this to us. I don't know how many times he's almost caused an all out orgy to take place right in our living room…or kitchen…or back yard…or garage.

_Damn him._

"Fuckin' Jasper! Keep your damn feelings to yourself!" Edward now had to deal with his own horniness on top of knowing what everyone was thinking or wanting to do with their significant other. It can be quite a distraction sometimes when we're trying to get ourselves sexed up.

Jasper's laugh echoed down the stairs. "Merry fuckin' Christmas Edward!!"

I looked around the room and noticed everyone had cleared out, presumably to get their feelings and passions back in order.

"Well Mr. Cullen, it looks like everyone is gone. I guess I need to take care of your…umm…big problem there?"

I pointed toward his pants, indicating his raging hard-on. I heard his growl, which was one of nothing but raw sex, and he started to lead me toward a back room.

"No… right here, right now."

His gaze looked down at me and before he could protest, I had unbuttoned his jeans and slid out his dick. I knew that if I waited too long, he'd pick me up and attempt to satisfy me first, so I quickly slid him into my mouth and drew one long suck.

"Holy shit! Bella…ung..."

I looked up and Edward's head had relaxed back and his eyes were closed. He looked like a god…a damn, fine, sexy god.

"What is it honey? You want me to stop?" I accentuated the last line with one long, wet lick.

"No! Bella, no, please, keep going. Mmmm…it feels good."

I smiled, pleased that for once, I was going to give Edward a bit of pleasure first. I did love the fact that he focused on me a lot, but sometimes, in the words of Rosalie, a woman just wants to give head.

I pushed him in as deep as my mouth would allow me. I realized that since I didn't really need to breath and everything about me is so much stronger, I didn't have a gag reflex anymore. This has brought much, much pleasure to my husband as he's able to thrust himself into my mouth as much and as hard as he wanted.

Not that he ever did. Edward was still a bit shy in some of the sexual aspects of our married life. He sometimes needed to be encouraged to do things with me and to be reminded that I wasn't fragile anymore. I knew he had a sexual appetite that was just as huge as his dick was…and I was going to try to coax him out little by little.

"Edward…fuck my mouth."

His eyes were huge as he looked at me kneeling before him. "What? No, Bella, I can't. I couldn't do that to you. That's just barbaric…you know that."

I jumped up from my knees and push him back, twirling us around at the last minute so that I was sitting on the sofa.

"Edward, it would be different if you forced yourself on me, but you're not. Don't tell me that you've never thought of this before?"

His breathing was coming in fast spurts, and if it weren't for the fact that he was a vampire and didn't need air, I would've been afraid he'd faint on me.

"Yes…o god yes Bella, I've thought of this…"

I smiled. Clearly I was going to be victorious in this. "Then do it to me…NOW!!"

That's all it took for Edward to push me down onto the sofa as he straddled himself above me, placing his cock in front of my mouth, which I gladly accepted.

His thrusts were unlike any he'd ever done before, full of urgency and want. I could see his hips shoving deeper and faster in front of my face, his cock filling up all of my mouth. I knew I was soaked down in my core, my pussy lips aching to be touched…to be fucked.

"Bella!! Oh shit, I'm gonna cum."

I slapped his ass, urging him to go harder, to go faster. Suddenly, my mouth filled with his liquid spurting out into me. He groaned and rocked, forcing me to continue to take him all in…and I loved it.

A few more pumps later, he pulled out, but not before I wiped him off clean.

"Edward…that was fantastic!"

He was still a bit dazed as he quickly pulled up his jeans. We were, after all, still in the living room. He smiled and said, "Bella, that was beyond fantastic. I can't begin to tell you how wonderful you felt…" He stopped in mid sentence and frowned. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

I rolled my eyes for his benefit. "Vampire, remember? I'm not fragile anymore Edward. I told you. We are going to explore each other's sexual world together. I want to be the one that you experiment with sexually. You've had to live with all these visions of strangers having sex and doing things in different ways, not to mention the torture of your family members as well. I just want to be the one to ease that itch of yours."

He grinned at me then, but it was a bit off. It was a mixture of sex and naughtiness. I felt myself going wet once again. "You know, all the family members are still busy at the moment, and it doesn't seem as if they'll be ready to come out of their rooms."

I smiled at him brightly…I knew where he was going with this. "Is that so Mr. Cullen? What did you have in mind to occupy our time?" I was hoping he'd bend me over and take me doggy – style as we'd yet to really try that position.

I got up from the sofa but before I got too far, Edward gently pushed me back down. "Wait…I want you to sit right there for me."

Well, this was different either way. We'd always just done it on the bed or occasionally, on the floor, if we didn't get a chance to make it there…but never on the sofa.

I was excited.

I was so glad and thankful that Alice insisted that all of the women in the family wear skirts or dresses today and go panty-less. But I had my feeling that she knew what was going to happen.

I lifted my legs on to the sofa, bringing my feet to rest on the edge. I opened myself up wide to show him how ready I was for him to just take me. He growled as he looked down upon me, his hard dick already showing evidence of another go round.

He leaned toward me and kissed my face, landing on my lips. It wasn't the slow and gentle kisses that I was used to, but rough, hard and eager. I whined into his mouth, not really sure how much teasing I could take. At least when I blew him, I didn't tease. I was hoping he'd show me just as much kindness, plunging his cock into me right away.

"Do you trust me?"

"What?" He startled me out of my day dream of him fucking me. "Why do you ask a silly question like that for? Of course I trust you, Edward. You are my life now."

"Good, Bella." He smiled and kissed his way down to my tits, biting each nipple firmly through the cotton of my shirt. I closed my eyes and groaned…he was really too much for his own good.

He kissed his way down to my stomach, and just when I thought he was going to make his way back up, he spoke.

"I just want to try one thing…," he whispered.

Before I knew what was happening, his mouth had devoured my aching pussy, completely drenching him with my juices. I cried out, both out of pleasure and surprise.

I looked down at his bronze hair, which was in between my legs, watching him kiss my most private region. He looked so beautiful and it really looked like he was enjoying himself.

I closed my eyes and leaned back. Never would I have imagined that he'd want to do something like this with me. Sure I hoped, but I knew Edward. I didn't know if he even craved me in that way.

I put my hand on his head and pushed him in further. "Ung…Edward…don't stop…feels…good…"

"You like that Bella? Do you like it when I suck and lick you all up?"

All words left my brain and all I could do was nod. I was close…I could feel my orgasm building and it was going to be big.

"Don't stop…please…don't stop."

"Are you almost there Bella? Love, can you cum for me? I want you to cum all over my face…I want to taste you, all of you."

He grabbed my clit with his teeth and gently bit, sending my body into a wild frenzy. I cried out, not being able to hold back in this house full of vampires.

"Edward!! Fuck!!"

I came harder than I had ever done before, and I heard Edward's mouth working on me, sucking me up and licking me dry. It was the most erotic thing I'd ever heard.

Just as I was about to sit up, Edward yanked down his jeans once again and plunged his cock into my swollen pussy. He moved so fast, I barley saw him, but I sure as hell felt him.

"Fuckin shit!! Oh Edward…yes…harder... fuck me harder!!"

"Bella...you're so tight…not gonna last…too long."

My legs were thrown over his shoulder and he was bending my legs toward my face with the force of his thrusts. I knew what I wanted and I figured now would be a good as time as any.

I jumped up from the sofa and quickly turned myself around, bending the upper half of my body down and taunting him with my ass.

"Fuck me Edward. Take me and make me yours…now."

His cock twitched at my words and he looked a bit hesitant. He just needed one more small push…

"NOW, EDWARD!!! This is what I want…trust me."

He grabbed my hips and slid himself into me, pushing me hard against the sofa. The movement was so hard, it moved the sofa. But I didn't mind…I was getting fucked doggy – style by Edward.

"Harder…I want it harder!"

He complied and I could hear him grunting. I turned my head around to see him from behind. He was looking at my ass and watched as his cock was sliding in and out of my pussy.

"Like what you see Edward? Do I make you feel good? God…you make me feel good. Your cock is all I need baby…"

"Cum with me, Bella. I need you to cum with me."

His fingers reached over to my clit and he stroked the bundle of nerves, causing my orgasm to come that much sooner.

"Edward!!"

I felt his dick twitching inside of me as his cum filled me up. In turn, my pussy tightened around him, milking his cock, causing him to scream out my name.

"Bella! Holy shit…ung…"

Hearing him in such pleasure made my orgasm much, much stronger. I tried to quiet my yelling, but I'm sure my whole family could still hear me. I was in such a mood as to not care at this point.

It took a few moments after we were done to finally move from our spot. I pulled my dress down quickly and re-fixed my hair while Edward zipped back up. He didn't bother with his hair – it was never in a neat order to begin with.

We'd just made ourselves presentable when his family came down the stairs.

"Oh great…now we're going to have to sterilize the damn couch…again!" Rose was not happy, but it could've been worse. The last time they had to sterilize the sofa, it was because of Esme and Carlisle…not pleasant.

"No problems Rosie…next time, it'll be us."

Alice scrunched up her face and relaxed it. "Yes Rose," she sighed, "It is foreseen. Next time, it will be the two of you."

That put a huge smile on her face and the two of them walked out into the garage to go and play with Rose's new Christmas gift…a beat up '57 Chevy.

"Well, that's just great. I might as well start up a tab with the new furniture place…as often as we go through furniture here." Esme looked stern as she put her hands on her hips, but visibly softened when Carlisle whispered in her ear. She giggled and they ran out of the house, out toward the forest.

"I don't even want to know," I said, looking from Alice, to Edward and then to Jasper.

"No, their thoughts were strictly on hunting when they ran out of here."

"I agree. Their feelings were that of hunger, and not for each other."

"But, I do foresee them rolling around on the floor of the forest, being in one with nature."

"Alice! You could see that?"

Edward's face scrunched up. "Yes, she sure can. Cut it out, Alice."

She giggled but complied.

"So, Bella, how was that little romp with Edward?"

"It was good, Alice, thanks. How was yours with Jasper?"

I should've known my attempt at getting her to be embarrassed would've just back-fired on me.

"Oh, it was really very nice! I'm pretty sure Edward there got a really good lesson, huh, Edward?"

I looked over at him and he was pinching the bridge of his nose. He also looked a tad bit embarrassed.

"What is she talking about Edward? What lesson?"

"Umm…well, Bella…it's like this…see…"

"Oh just shut up, Edward. You're going to give yourself a brain aneurism, even though that's not possible, but knowing you, it just might happen."

"See Bella," Jasper continued, "Edward wanted to give you something that you've been wanting. He just didn't want to lose his nerve doing it. He also didn't know what the hell he was doing, so Alice and I helped him…you know…go down on you."

Oh…my…god…

"Do you mean to tell me that you, Jasper, gave him the courage to not back out?"

"Yep."

"Mmhhmm…and that he practiced on Alice before he practiced on me?"

All three of their heads whipped around to me at vampire speed.

"What!! No…"

"Bella, I could never…"

"Why would you even think something like that?"

Well now I was even more confused. If this wasn't what they meant, then what exactly happened?

"Bella…Edward watched me. He did exactly like I was doing, at the same time. He could tell he was doing it right when I told him your emotions were going through the roof."

I was stunned. He went through all of that trouble just for me? How did he know? When did he plan this?

"When…how…"

"Let me explain, love. See, when Jasper made that bet with Alice, I overheard what the prize would be. It's something I'd always wanted to try with you, but I didn't want to be really bad. So, I went to Jasper and asked if he could help me. When he said he would, Alice crashed into the room, happy and excited. Apparently, she had already foreseen that it would end well. She also told me that this was something you've been wanting too."

Wow…all three of them were involved in pulling off a fantastic Christmas gift to me. There was no way I could thank them enough.

"I'm touched. I really am. Thanks, Jasper for helping out Edward and Alice and for being such a great friend. It means a lot to me."

"You're not mad?" Edward looked at me a bit skeptically, but I shook my head no. I beamed up at him to prove I was alright. He turned to Jasper.

"No…oddly enough, she's not angry. I detect happiness, satisfaction and a bit of…curiosity/arousement?"

Oh shit.

Edward lifted his eyebrow at me. "Arousal, Bella? What are you aroused and curious about, my love?"

Alice's face lit up and she clapped her hands. "That can definitely be arranged, Bella. I do not foresee the boys having a problem with this at all."

I smiled at the two boys as they looked at one another with confusion. I had a feeling we were about to get even closer to Alice and Jasper…and I didn't mind one bit.

**AN: SO? WHATCHA' THINK? I KNOW, I KNOW, IT'S NOT VERY LONG, BUT ONE-SHOTS ARE NOT MY FORTE. ANYWHOO, I'M ALL EARS! (OR EYES IN THIS CASE SINCE I'LL BE READING...)**


End file.
